ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodletter
| Pages = 276 | Year = 2369 | ISBN = 0671872753 }} A figure from Major Kira's past - sworn to deadly revenge - could mean the end of Deep Space Nine. Summary ;From the book jacket: :Starfleet Command has learned that the Cardassians are planning to construct a base on the other side of the wormhole to establish a presence and claim the rich unexplored territory. Now, it falls to Commander Sisko, Major Kira, and the crew of Deep Space 9 to set up a Federation station there immediately. :Before Major Kira can deliver the new base, a fanatic from her violent past appears. Kira must engage in a life and death struggle with an enemy who will stop at nothing to destroy her, as the fate of Bajor, the wormhole, and possibly the entire Federation hangs in the balance. Background Information * According to the Historian's Note, this novel takes place before the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Benjamin Sisko : Starfleet commander, the CO of Deep Space 9. ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran Militia major, liaison and XO of DS9. ;Miles O'Brien ;Odo ;Jake Sisko ;Quark ;Julian Bashir ;Jadzia Dax Other characters ;Tahgla : Gul of a Cardassian warship disguised as a research vessel. Noted by Sisko to be as obstructive and conniving as Dukat. ;Gri Rafod :Cardassian security officer under Gul Tahgla's command. References Bajoran, Starfleet, ''Enterprise''-D, USS, United Federation of Planets, Bajoran wormhole, Gamma Quadrant, PADD, Bajoran Provisional Government, holosuite, Promenade, synthale ;Cardassian society :Cardassians have differing math systems for the various economic classes. ;jacksledge :A large, remote-operated, automated hammer cobbled together by O'Brien and his engineering staff to clear away collapsed interior sections of the station. The striking weight contains a large amount of depleted fission material and the device sits atop a pair of massive legs. ;drydock bay :This area of the station allows large sections of a ship to be worked on. ;impulse energy buffer :These devices are installed aboard the engine of any vessel entering the wormhole to prevent damage to its inhabitants. ;damur :The mercantile mathematical base used for dividing and multiplying into units of measurement in the stratified society of the Cardassian Union. It is based on the size of a common seed grain on Cardassia Prime. ;umur :The Cardassian warrior caste's mathematical base for dividing and multiplying into units of measurement. ;Wrigley Field :A baseball stadium on Earth. Sisko had hoped to watch a re-created game set there in a holosuite. ;Gameran : An alien race. A Gameran had set up a table to sell stimulative transdermal patches at the end of an unused corridor. ::Gamerans may be named after the Japanese movie monster, . ;Buhlmeri :An alien race noted for their bulky, yet soft bodies. A Buhlmeri cargo technician bumped into Major Kira on the Promenade. ;Redemptorists :A fundamentalist movement opposed to Kai Opaka's religious leadership and not above murder as a means to their ends. The group had members sitting in the Bajoran parliament but continued to issue pirate broadcasts for recruitment. Redemptorist rhetoric often echoed terrorist groups like the Kohn-Ma and the Circle with its regular disdain of alien outsiders interfering in Bajoran affairs. Six followers of the political defense wing assisted O'Brien in the drydock bay with microassembly duties. ;Bajoran government :The legislative body was the parliament. ::This novel was written before the inner workings of the Bajoran government were established to be the Chamber of Ministers and the Vedek Assembly. It is possible that some experimentation may have taken place at some point where there might have been a parliament but no on-screen evidence supports this. ;quarantine module ;Sinclair-Moffett :A former company on Earth specializing in music playback equipment. Supposedly the founding duo were up for a Nobel Prize for their breakthrough in "Theta decoding algorithms." ;Concertgebouw :A concert hall in the Earth city of Amsterdam. ;Carnegie Hall :A concert hall in New York City on Earth. According to Bashir, the hall was heavily restored at some point. External link cs:Bloodletter de:Die Station der Cardassianer Bloodletter